The present invention relates to blood lipid peroxide-lowering compositions consisting of pravastatin in combination with one or more substances selected from taurine, pantethine and inositol hexanicotinate.
An increase in blood lipid peroxide levels causes damage to endothelial cells, enhances platelet aggregation, and promotes foam cell forming, all of which contribute to arteriosclerosis. Thus lipid peroxide-lowering agents are considered to be useful agents.
Pravastatin reduces total cholesterol levels in the blood by inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase activity. However, it is not known that pravastatin reduces lipid peroxide levels in the blood.
Taurine and pantethine are known to reduce lipid peroxide levels in the blood (Reference: Sulfur Amino Acids, Vol. 7, No.1, 1984, p. 201–205; Geriatr. Med., Vol. 19, No. 3, p. 415–422).
However, it is not known that inositol hexanicotinate decreases lipid peroxide levels in the blood.